<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>No Buyer's Remorse by EmberCartwright</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28033437">No Buyer's Remorse</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmberCartwright/pseuds/EmberCartwright'>EmberCartwright</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tyzula Things [49]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, No Smut, Romance, Slice of Life, Suggestive Themes, barely any plot honestly, tyzula - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:40:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>650</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28033437</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmberCartwright/pseuds/EmberCartwright</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ty Lee loves to shop and why shouldn't she? Her girlfriend has more money than she could ever spend in a lifetime. One day Azula comes in while Ty Lee is unveiling her newest purchases and decides enough is enough.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tyzula Things [49]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019697</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>91</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>No Buyer's Remorse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Azula was walking to the kitchen to put a dirty plate into the sink when she came across Ty Lee opening a stack of packages at the table.</p><p>“Had ourselves a little shopping spree, did we,” she said coming over to her girlfriend, sitting down next to her. </p><p>Ty Lee nodded her head excitedly. </p><p>“Do you like this,” she asked, holding up a shirt. </p><p>“I think you’re very cute,” Azula said with a smirk. </p><p>“I know you think that. I’m asking about the shirt,” Ty Lee complained. </p><p>Azula got up and kissed Ty Lee’s head. </p><p>Ty Lee whined needily and grabbed Azula, pulling her in for a proper kiss. </p><p>When Azula pulled away her smirk had melted into a smile. </p><p>“You’d look good in a potato sack,” she said. </p><p>She brushed her hand along Ty Lee’s face, cupping her chin briefly, and finished her trip to the sink. When she walked by Ty Lee again the acrobat was gathering trash. </p><p>“How much stuff did you buy,” Azula asked, noticing the sheer amount of plastic in her girlfriend’s arms. </p><p>“It wasn’t all for me,” Ty Lee said. “I bought some stuff for you too, do you want to see it?”</p><p>“I do love a good present,” Azula said. “It’s not quite as fun when it was purchased with my own credit card,” she added, her smirk returning. </p><p>Ty Lee disappeared into a closet and came out with a big trash bag, dumping the garbage into it. </p><p>“Look,” she said, grabbing a belt on the table and holding it up. “I saw this and I thought of you.”</p><p>Azula took it from her hands and examined it. </p><p>“I approve,” she said stoically. </p><p>“Good,” Ty Lee said. </p><p>“It’s also adequate for other activities,” Azula said, raising an eyebrow. </p><p>Ty Lee’s eyes widened as Azula assessed the length and weight of the belt. She folded it across and examined it closer.</p><p>Ty Lee took half a step back but her heart was racing with anticipation. </p><p>Azula rolled her eyes. </p><p>“Not right now,” she said.</p><p>“Oh,” Ty Lee said, pouting a little. </p><p>Azula let out a huff of amusement and grabbed Ty Lee’s wrist. She slid the tail of the belt through the buckle, holding Ty Lee’s hand inside. Quickly she grabbed her other hand and repeated this the other way and looped the end around, ending up with her girlfriend in a pair of tight leather handcuffs. </p><p>Ty Lee’s eyes became hooded in lust. </p><p>“What are you going to do with me,” she whispered. </p><p>Azula gripped the middle of the cuffs and leaned in so close that Ty Lee felt her breath on her neck.</p><p>“The first thing I’m going to do,” she said slowly. </p><p>Ty Lee leaned towards her eagerly. </p><p>“Is stop you from spending all of my money,” Azula finished, leaning away. </p><p>“What,” Ty Lee asked, snapping out of her quasi trance. </p><p>“You have a serious problem,” Azula said with a smirk, dropping Ty Lee’s hands. </p><p>“‘Zula,” Ty Lee whined, holding up her wrists. </p><p>“What,” Azula asked, crossing her arms and tilting her head. </p><p>“If we’re not going to do anything can you at least take them off,” Ty Lee asked. </p><p>“I have half a mind to leave you like that for a while,” Azula said, flipping her hair back over her shoulder. "That way you definitely can't shop." </p><p>“What is the other half of your mind saying?” Ty Lee asked seductively, stepping forward. </p><p>“The other half wants you to work for it,” Azula said, licking her lips. </p><p>“Oh yeah?”</p><p>Azula took a step and closed the gap between herself and Ty Lee, capturing her lips in a rough kiss. </p><p>Ty Lee moaned against her as Azula bit down on her lip. </p><p>Azula dragged her tongue along Ty Lee’s jaw and to her ear.</p><p>“You want these off,” she whispered, grabbing the cuffs again. </p><p>Ty Lee nodded. </p><p>“Then get on your knees.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>